dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Siracca (Prime Earth)
When Lennox tells Wonder Woman he is aware of just five of Zeus' bastard children belonging to the same generation. He and Diana are two, and three others remain. There were seven, but Hera had two of them killed. One of those children, Siracca, the Wind had been giving Lennox information, but has stopped talking to him since he joined with Wonder Woman. So, if she wants her help, Diana will have to seek out Siracca for herself. Diana heads to Libya, and rescues a child from a group of soldiers. They travel to a palace were the child explains that this was once the palace of a king and his many queens, but now, it is home only to Siracca. At this, a bombardment of blades launches itself at them both, and Diana works to deflect each one. She is unscathed, but when she looks down, the child has been impaled. As the child dies in her arms, she whispers indignantly that Diana had broken her promise to protect her. The child turns into dust and reveals to be a decoy from Siracca. She attacks Wonder Woman, thinking that she fights for Hera, both shout the horrible things Hera has done to both of the solely because they were both children of Zeus. Siracca had to watch her mother choke to death and then being skinned alive herself by winds conjured by Hera, since then Siracca has been a part of the wind, her mind everywhere at once and her body lost. Zeus took pity on his child and turned her into what she is today, giving her a body to focus her mind. The two come into an understanding and Siracca agrees to help, she tries to locate the baby Zeke, since she can hear everything that is carried by the wind everywhere in the world, unfortunately she can't find him but points Diana towards Milan. Some time later, Siracca contacts Wonder Woman for Milan is in grave danger at the hands of their other sister, Cassandra. | Powers = * : Siracca possesses the power of wind manipulation. She is able to mentally summon cyclones and whirlwinds, project powerful bursts of air, and glide through the air on wind currents. ** : She can either glide on wind currents or create a direct cyclonic wind beneath her to guide her flight. ** : She can force wind outwards in an air blast cone, direct blows and in larger areas around herself. ** : She can create massive tornadoes, huge cyclones that react to the environment by themselves or bend to her will. Likewise she can create smaller twisters to blow down doors or small enough to gently blow loose clothing and hair. * : Also is able to deflect approaching objects with ease. * : Siracca possesses the ability to phase through solid objects such as walls and people. * : Like all the the children of Zeus Siracca ages much slower then the average person. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}